Torches and Shadows
by Embracing Insanity
Summary: There are lingering fears from Queen Elinor's time as a bear. Fergus/Elinor because they're adorable


Elinor awoke with a start. Breathing erratic from her fright, she clutched the thick coverlet closer to her stomach.

"Ya alright, love?" Fergus groaned, shaking the bed as he rolled over.

She nodded, closing her eyes. It helped to not see the dark shadows playing off of the moonlight.

"Just a dream." she murmured, almost more to herself than to him. It was only a dream. Everything was all right now. Merida was safe in her room down the hall, the boys were, hopefully, tucked into their beds and she was human, with her beloved. All was well.

"Ya sure?" He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She glanced over at him, feeling sheepish at the compassion she saw there. He was so caring and loving. Even a glance made her feel warm and loved all the way to her toes. Her dreams were silly.

"Mmhm." she smiled, laying back down. "I'm fine."

He leaned back until he was propped up on a massive elbow, staring down at her.

"Yar safe ya know." he whispered, his deep brogue sounding raspy at the lower volume. She gently stroked the grey tuffs of his beard. Even with such low lighting, Elinor was sure he was the handsomest man in the world.

"Aye, I know."

He grinned from ear to ear, suddenly lowering himself to kiss her.

"Get some rest now, lass."

She allowed him to tuck her into his arms, enjoying the warmth and security his larger frame gave. Her eyes closed and contentment seemed to wash over every part of her.

_Howling filled the air, the hounds baying while the torches lit the way for the tearing horsehooves. Feiry eyes glared down at her, wild in their hatred and anger. A sword glinted in the torchlight and she was powerless to do anything but await death at the hand of her love. Something was suppose to stop it. Merida. But this time, there was only air between her and her husband's powerful broadsword._

_Pain and blackness._

_"Elinor!"_

Fergus was shaking her, tears trailing down his rugged cheeks as he shouted her name again.

"W-what?" she breathed, choking on the bitter fear still racing through her. It was a dream and yet it had been more. Those same eyes that were currently wet on her behalf seemed to be replaced with the ones from her terror and she shrieked, scrambling back from him.

He let her go, still reaching out in time to catch her arm, keeping her from tumbling off the bed.

"Ssh, there." he soothed, carefully rubbing her trembling back. "Tell us all about it. It'll help ta have it out."

She gave a very unladylike whimper and he pulled her back to him, muttering nonsensical things in Gaelic.

"The dogs." she whispered. "Torches and the shouting. Ya were all trying ta-ta kill me." the last word was more of a sob and the tears finally came. "I'm sorry." she gasped, clinging to his night tunic. "I'm so sorry."

Fergus thought his heart would stop beating as his queen stumbled over what she'd seen in her dream. She said 'all' and the like as if she meant she was afraid of the mass that had helped him corner her, but he only heard a single word. He had almost killed her. The sword had been raised and he would have finished her off without remorse. Only Merida's seemingly wild antics had saved her for him to hold today.

"No, lass." he wiped at her pale face with the pad of his thumb. "Ya've got nothing ta be sorry for. It was all a terrible misunderstandin."

She sniffed and he offered her the corner of blanket.

"Fergus!" she berated, eyes narrowing.

"There ya are." he smiled. Slowly she did as well. "Got an idea."

"Oh?"

He chuckled, wiggling his thick eyebrows at her.

"Come on. We'll check in on the wee ones." Without waiting for her response, he tumbled out of the bed, seizing his wooden leg and popping it on.

"What if we wake em?"

It was his turn to give her a look.

"Elinor." he stood up straight, gently grasping her hands to pull her up with him. "We're not going ta be wakin em. They'll be asleep before and after we peek in."

She let him convince her, motherly concern sated for the moment. Fergus settled a fur around her shoulders, aware of the chill. His sleeping tunic was not any thicker than her own night gown, but he stayed warm better "Come on."

Together they moved out into the hallway.

"What if the guards-"

"Ssh, lass." He chuckled, settling her slight arm into the crook of his own. "Ya worry too much."

She went to defend herself, but softly snorted instead.

Merida's room was surprisingly clean, something had almost brought tears to Elinor's eyes. She had asked her daughter to do just that the day before and had not even checked on it, assuming her request had been ignored.

Fergus led her over to the bedside, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

Their daughter's red mane was all that was visible. The rest of her was a bulge under the tangled blankets.

It was comforting to see her safe though, to hear her soft snores. A groan interrupted that thought as Merida's arm swung over the edge of the bed. Her bow was gripped in the hand, until her sleeping fingers released it to the floor.

Fergus exchanged a knowing glance with her before Elinor bent to pick up the weapon. Only a week ago she would have put it away, but now she found herself readjusting her daughter's covers and tucking the bow back into her hand.

"Sleep well, darling." she kissed her temple.

In the next room, the boys had all piled into Hamish's bed. Like three little red peas, they were tucked in with the blanket under their chins, noses to the ceiling. It was obvious that they had heard their parents approaching and had dived into bed. Pretend snores synchronized as Harris peeked open one eye.

"Go to sleep, cheeky thing." Elinor whispered, kneeling to kiss each one at a time. They all grinned, scrambling over one another to wrap little arms around her. "You'll be tired in the morning."

"Listen ta yar mum, lads. Shut yar eyes." Fergus ordered, mock-sternly. They laid back down, going back to their fake sleep.

"See, nothin ta worry about." He reiterated, leading her back toward their room. "Boys al be boys."

"I suppose."

He cuddled her back into the bed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm sorry too."

She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Whatever for?"

"Not believing Merida." He would have said more, but she had already rolled over and settled a dainty hand over his mouth.

"Oh shush. None of that, love." She chided. "You'd no way of knowin. And we all know yar head's in the skies anyway."

He grunted, stroking her cheek.

"All's well that ends well, aye?"

She grinned, settling back against his arm.

"Who says its the end, Fergus?"

He didn't reply, mind suddenly preoccupied with the gentle kisses that followed.

No it certainly was not the end.


End file.
